Kingshead
Kingshead is a large, heavily guarded fort of the Royal Navy near Cutthroat Isle. :This island has been chosen by Lord Cutler Beckett, the force behind the EITC, to be something of his own personal fortress. It is here that the EITC's less–than–legal doings can be kept secret from prying eyes. Plenty of Navy and EITC guards make the fort difficult to approach –– and even harder to escape from. - Pirates Online Website This mammoth fortress is the most common place to level grenades, voodoo staff and just about anything else once a player has become proficient - thanks almost entirely to the front lawn. When you get there you are on a large dock with a dinghey at the end. If you swim around the island to the back there is another smaller dock back behind it with another dinghey. And if you get up to the fortress and go to the exact opposite side the front dock is, you will be able to see the back dock. 'Areas:' Kingshead is actually one big area, but for this document the island will be broken into: Marching Grounds 1 - Pirates used to able to just stand behind the fence rail and lob explosives into the group of veterans/officers. But, since the fence no longer stops enemies from retaliating, pirates will have find other options. Some still use the same method and just hope they can fend off the assault. Others, will only come with a group and have healers around. There is one thing that is exclusive to kingshead: An officer watching over a group of veterans performing drills. This is a spot of potential for people who use the broadsword, or the voodoo staff area effect:wither. There is a jail near a hangman's platform that cannot open. It is just like the one on the Road. :Game Tip - Stand in the pop up point before the group rematerializes. They will '''NOT' attack until after your first attack. Use an area effect, like Wither, Cutlass Sweep or Grenade. But, once they line up to fight you, direct line attacks (like the Flaming Skull) can do loads of damage to multiple baddies or continue to press your grenade attack.'' Road 2 - Just beyond the arch at the first entrance is a small yard with a cabin and jail - looking building (which you cannot enter). The walled pathway connects the First Fort and the Town together. A handful of Navy veterans and officers, and a couple of ETIC grunts can be found here. First Fort 3 - Up the ramp to the left is a small, separate fort area. Several high-level officers are standing around or patrolling. It doesn't take much to pull them together for a grenade or voodoo attack. This place is often a good fall back if the lawn is too crowded. Town 4 - Going up to the hill, there are a lot of EITC and high-level Navy officers just milling about. Don't venture here too long without company, but a group of players can make a good stand here with little interruptions. Main Fort 5 - At the far end of the main fort is the hangman's platform and courtyard. There's a jail that you can enter, but is not being used. It is a great spot to go AFK. Another collection of high-level EITC and Navy officers cluster here, but not close enough together for explosives or staff. Good place to do teams for those leveling cutlass, dagger and voodoo doll. Beware! Remington the Vicious is here! Top Fort/Kingshead Jail '6 - At the very top across the walk (found in the top left of the last photo) there is a Top Fortress, which has a hangman's platform and 1 noose, offices for Mercenaries and Assassins, and the tallest most high up part of Kingshead, the jail. It houses an Assassin but isn't currently being used to lock up pirates defeated in battles. If you're bored it's fun to attack Kingshead (if sailing there isn't treaturous enough!) and get to the jail then defeat the Assassin in it. This Assassin seems to oversee Kingshead with Remington. 'Enemies: Royal Navy *Marine (1) *Sergeant (1,2,3) *Veteran (1,2,3,4) *Officer (1,2,3,4) East India Trading Co. *Grunt (3,4) *Hired-Gun (3,4,5) *Mercenary (3,4,5,6) *Assassin (4,5,6) Bosses *Remington the Vicious - Boss Assassin (5) *Edward Lohand - Boss Assassin (5,6) *Zachariah Sharp - Grunt Boss *Captain Thorn 'Quests:' *Grenade Quests :Note - This is the only "populated" island without shops or a prison that you will be sent to. If you die here you will restart at your last port of call. But, you can find an unused jail at the very farthest point in the main fortress at the very top. There is actually a high-level guard in there, so if it was ever used - escape would be very hard, except for teleportation. Game Notes *The island fort is one of the few MAJOR areas that has yet been redesigned. So, the possiblity may arise that sees a makeover, particularly since many of the screenshots and video showing unrelease material seem to revolve around a potential future quest to the stronghold. *There is also a Secret Dock on the back side of the island, whose presence and use has been debated. Category:Locations